1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method for drying generally flat circular objects such as container covers, particularly those made of a thermoplastic material. The method employed permits such objects to be dried both quickly and efficiently. By use of the method of the present invention, the dried covers may be transported or further treated, if such is necessary, immediately after the cover is removed from the treatment apparatus. As a result, a greater number of covers may be dried per unit of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The methods of drying container covers known heretofore have not been concerned particularly with rapid means for drying such objects. Conventional manufacturing procedures normally are passive and permit such objects to be dried by air or atmospheric contact. Thus, subsequent to their production by thermal molding means, they are simply set aside and any resultant moisture is dissipated by evaporation. Such a process is inherently slow. This is particularly true when theremoplastic materials, such as polyalkylenes, particularly polyethylene or polypropylene, are the materials selected for the production of such covers. The manufacturing techniques which are frequently employed with such materials include thermal means and as a result require slow gentle movements to avoid agglomeration while the objects are still hot.